Recuerdos
by L.I.T
Summary: Una estadía en un hotel puede conllevar a muchas cosas, eso lo descubrirán dos parejas, un antiguo amor y un amor escondido, renacerán después de mucho tiempo.
1. Encuentros

Summary: "Una estadía en un hotel puede conllevar a muchas cosas, eso lo descubrirán dos parejas, un antiguo amor y un amor escondido, renacerán después de mucho tiempo."

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco. Este fic se lo dedico a Atori-chan

Pairings: SASUSAKU y leve OrochiTsuna.

Advertencia: LEMMON

**Recuerdos**

**By: L.I.T**

Sus manos recorrían cual maestro aquel cuerpo, cuerpo que había sido suyo en su adolescencia y nuevamente lo estaba haciendo. Suspiro por décima vez, la verdad no lo sabía, dado que aquellos cabellos rubios lo estaban volviendo loco, aunque realmente lo que lo volvía loco era aquella desgraciada mujer, quien era una caja de sorpresas. Y no podía negar que tenía un cuerpo de diosa. Ahora agradecía estar lejos de la Aldea del Sonido y haber llegado ha aquel hotel, donde su alumno y él se darían una gran sorpresa.

-FlashBack-

Orochimaru junto a su discípulo y futuro cuerpo Sasuke, se encontraban haciendo una parada en un pequeño hotel para recuperar fuerzas, dado que esos últimos dos días habían realizado un entrenamiento en el bosque, largo de la aldea del sonido y ahora deseaban pasar unas agradables horas de descanso antes de regresar a la guarida.

Dado a que se encontraban en una región del país del fuego que casi no llegaban noticias, ambos desertores de Konoha decidieron hacerse pasar por simples turistas, para poder estar tranquilos en aquel deshabitado lugar.

-Buenos días señores¿cuántas personas? –preguntó el encargado del lugar

-Dos –respondió fríamente el discípulo

--¿Ambos en la misma habitación? –volvió a cuestionar el empleado

Luego de pensarlo por algunos segundos, el maestro tomo la palabra.

-Solo una habitación señor, que tenga dos futones –exclamó 

-Claro señor, su habitación será la 39. Vaya tienen muy buena suerte contiguo a su habitación se encuentra hospedada la Hokage de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas junto a su discípulo –musitó el joven mientras les entrega la llave a los hombres

-"La Hokage de la Hoja" –se repitieron mentalmente ambos shinobis, tal vez si había sido una mala idea quedarse en ese sitio pero para no dar sospechas algunas decidieron no comentar nada, igual que pasaría en una sola noche…nada o bueno eso creían ellos

-Fin FlashBack-

Orochimaru se reía mentalmente, si a última hora hubiera decido irse del lugar, como lo pensó cuando escuchó que Tsunade estaba ahí y luego haber ido a las aguas termales y no fijarse si alguien estaba ahí, en ese momento no estaría en aquel vaivén de caderas junto a la rubia.

-FlashBack-

Sasuke y Orochimaru se dirigían hacia las aguas termales del hotel, ya que después de un arduo entrenamiento no había duda que unas horas en aquellas aguas eran gratificantes. Los dos hombres caminaban uno a la par del otro, Sannin iba contando los días para que el cuerpo del Uchiha fuera su cuerpo y el pelinegro iba pensando en sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, especialmente en cierta pelirrosa de ojos verdes que desde hace algunos meses ansiaba ver. Cuando llegaron al vestidor, ambos se desvistieron y enrollando la toalla en sus cuerpos, tomaron direcciones diferentes en las termales.

Sasuke había decidido quedarse a la izquierda de donde se encontraba su sensei, realmente no lo agradaba estar ahí pero había escuchado tiempo atrás a Kabuto decir que aquella agua era milagrosa para la relajar los músculos luego de un largo entrenamiento, no llevaba ni dos minutos cuando empezó a sentirse de maravilla, así que se sumergió completamente y se empezó a relajar.

Tsunade y Sakura acababan de entrar en las instalaciones de las aguas, y como anteriormente lo hicieron los dos hombres que habían entrado, cada una tomo por su lado, no era que les molestará estar juntos sino que era más relajante estar a solas. Sakura empezó a ingresar al agua, su cuerpo con solo tener contacto empezó a relajarse, la chica decidió descansar en el otro extremo de donde estaba ahora, así que poco a poco caminando para llegar pero al intentar sentarse su cuerpo fue golpeado por algo.

-Ahhhhhhh –gritó la chica

Tsunade al oír la voz de su preciada alumna, rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde la pelirrosa estaba.

-¿Sakura qué sucede? –cuestionó cuando llego

-Sasuke-kun –murmuró la aludida anteriormente

-¿Qué demonios? –gritó la rubia al ver al moreno

Orochimaru al escuchar los gritos, decidió ir a ver que sucedía, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su alumno y dos mujeres de Konoha.

Tanto Tsunade como Sakura miraban sorprendidas al joven Uchiha, la verdad ninguna de las dos se hubiera imaginado verlo ahí, la pelirrosa estaba completamente sonrojada, tanto ella como su antiguo compañero de equipo estaban desnudos uno muy cerca del otro, al contrario de la rubia quien estaba fuera con su toalla enrollada en su cuerpo.

Orochimaru había salido rápidamente en busca de su alumno y no se percató que cierta toalla había quedado olvidada donde anteriormente se encontraba.

Cuando el Sannin de las serpientes llegó, todos se le quedaron viendo y en sus rostros apareció un tono carmesí.

Sasuke se molesto con su maestro al llegar desnudo a donde estaba, ya que la pelirrosa estaba ahí, el verla casi desnuda y sonrojada hacia que su dulzura irradiada fuera más persistente, por lo que se acerco a ella y tapo sus ojos con sus manos, ya que interiormente ardía en celos al saber que la joven estaba viendo aquel espectáculo.

-Sensei se podría tapar –musitó el chico

Pero tanto Orochimaru como Tsunade se encontraban comiéndose uno al otro con la vista y en un duelo de miradas.

-Sasuke podías dejar de taparme los ojos –pedía la pelirrosa algo nerviosa al estar tan próxima al Uchiha

El chico se encontraba completamente desorientado, él creía que su sensei repudiaba a las mujeres y que tenía una relación sentimental con Kabuto pero verlo ahí acortando poco a poco el espacio que lo separaba de Tsunade, lo puso a recapacitar.

Sakura al fin logro quitar aquella mano que cubría sus ojos, gracias a que el chico estaba como ido, al verse libre buscó con su mirada a su maestra y se sorprendió al ver que aquella mujer con aquel imponente puesto, se encontraba en aquel momento retrocediendo poco a poco hasta chocar con una pared.

Tsunade al chocar contra la pared, soltó sus manos de la toalla que la estaba tapando por lo que aquella prenda resbalo, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo. Sasuke empezó a sangrar por su nariz, la Hokage de Konoha realmente si que tenía un gran cuerpo pero el chico no pudo seguir admirando aquella escultura ya que una mano tapo su vista. Sakura se había percatado que a su maestra se le había caído la toalla, así que instintivamente había girado a ver al pelinegro, al verlo sangrando un poco por la nariz decidió taparle los ojos, por lo que se acerco un poco mas al cuerpo del Uchiha y levantándose de puntillas le tapo los ojos. El Uchiha sentía el cuerpo de su molesta ex compañera de equipo casi encima de él, la sensación que estaba provocando aquella cercanía estaba haciendo estragos en su interior y imaginarse a la pelirrosa celosa solo porque él estaba viendo a la sensei de la chica lo estaba haciendo pensar muchas ideas divertidas que hacer con la joven, las cuales no iba a desperdiciar, así que paso un brazo por la cintura de la mujer y la pego más a él y sin ningún aviso desapareció. Realmente no le importaba lo que pasará entre sus respectivos maestros.

El pelinegro llevó a la pelirrosa a la habitación que compartía con su sensei, la chica estaba completamente sonrojada, dado a que el joven Uchiha la había cargado totalmente desnuda o mejor dicho ambos estaban completamente desnudos y gracias a su inner que era pervertida solo el ritual mas antiguo que la humanidad aún practicaba se le venía a la mente y sabía que lo quería en ese momento. 

-Mientras en las aguas-

-Tsunade –llamó Orochimaru sensualmente en la oreja de la rubia

-Orochimaru –respondió ella jadeante por tenerlo tan cerca

-Tiempo sin vernos, que ironía encontrarte aquí junto con tu alumna y en estás condiciones –murmuró el pelinegro recalcando las últimas palabras y mirándola lascivamente

-Lo mismo digo yo, me sorprende ver a dos criminales por estos lugares –contestó la Hokage haciendo uso de la poca razón y fuerza que le quedaba

-Hmp¿Por cierto Tsunade y tu alumna? –preguntó divertido la serpiente

-Ella –empezó a decir la rubia mientras la buscaba con la vista y no la encontró –tu maldito alumno se la llevo, te lo advierto Orochimaru le hace algo y lo mato y tu…-la mujer no pudo continuar porque aquel sujeto la había besado

El beso empezó a exigir más de parte de ambos, sin duda aunque ninguno de los dos lo haya premeditado aquel encuentro les serviría para recordar viejos tiempos, o simplemente traer a la mente recuerdos que ambos guardaban recelosamente en sus corazones pero que compartían en un mismo sentimiento.

Orochimaru empezó a acariciar levemente el pecho de Tsunade frotando su torso, sabía que quería entrar en la mujer pero aquel sitio no era un buen lugar para hacerlo.

-Vamos a tu habitación –indicó sugerente y con sus ojos más oscuros de lo normal por el brillo de excitación que albergaba su cuerpo

Tsunade accedió sin rechistar alguno, ella sentía una gran pasión desbordante en su interior, era cierto que tiempo atrás había amado a Dan pero el amor que sentía por su ex compañero era algo inexplicable.

En un poof ambos desaparecieron y aparecieron en la habitación de la rubia, sin perder tiempo alguno se acercaron nuevamente y se fundieron en otro beso. El cual no rompieron hasta caer en la cama uno encima del otro y así empezar a recorrerse como tiempo atrás lo hacían.

**OOOºººOOO-----…..-----….OOOºººOOO**

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la par, dos jóvenes se miraban a los ojos. El chico tenía su mirada dura y fija sobre la chica, la mujer reflejaba en su rostro sorpresa y unos ojos brillantes. Hace unos momentos se encontraban besándose pero se detuvieron y sus miradas se conectaron.

-¿Sasuke-kun enserio eres tú? –preguntó la pelirrosa mientras con su mano acariciaba delicadamente la mejilla del chico

-Hmp molesta –expresó el chico para tomar entre sus manos aquella mano que lo acariciaba y besarla

Sakura se acerco más al chico, quería sentirlo más cerca, mas envuelta en aquel aroma pero sobretodo perderse en aquel sexy cuerpo que estaba frente a ella completamente desnudo.

Sasuke la volvió a inspeccionar con la mirada, realmente ya no era aquella chica que había dejado tiempo atrás, ahora era una mujer, la cual tenía ciertos encantos que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la recostó debajo de él y empezó nuevamente a besarla, primero en los labios, luego el lóbulo derecho de la oreja para pasar al cuello y de ahí bajar lentamente hasta la punta de los pies

La chica solamente sentía aquellos besos mientras jugaba con el pelo de su acompañante y cada vez que podía besaba los hombros del joven juguetonamente.

El pelinegro sonrió maliciosamente y dirigió su cabeza a la entrepierna de la pelirrosa, la chica al sentir aquel cálido aliento en esa parte tan delicada de su cuerpo dio un pequeño suspiro y un escalofrío recorrió su ser.

-¿Pasa algo SA-KU-RA? –cuestionó el vengador

-Yo…-empezó a decir la chica entrecortadamente

-¿Vos qué?

-Yo…Sasuke-kun está es mi primera vez yo no sé qué hacer –exclamó avergonzada

-Hmp –contestó el pelinegro mientras pensaba "No eres la única"

La ojijade se sintió ofendida ante el "Hmp", ella había estado guardando su virginidad para él y así es como le pagaba, que tonta era al creer en un posible amor por parte del Uchiha.

Los orbes negros miraron la expresión en la cara de la mujer e inmediatamente entendió que había cometido un error.

-Es mas tentador que seamos primerizos, así aprendemos el uno del otro –murmuró al oído de la Haruno –además así me aseguró que seas solamente mía –terminó de decir

Y sin más empezó a besarle nuevamente, aunque esta vez los besos eran más desenfrenados y el chico al sentir que ya no podía más, empezó a dirigir su miembro a la entrada de la pelirrosa.

**Continuará…**

Bueno sé que estoy en "vacaciones" pero no me resistí a subir este fic, como dice el Disclamer este fic se lo dedico a Atori-neechan.

Creo que lo corte en una parte importante pero no importa, la verdad la idea era que fuera un oneshot pero decidí que no, por lo que será un twoshot, la fecha para el próximo capítulo será indefinida, además que trabajo mejor con reviews. 

¿Y qué les pareció¿Reviews?

Nos vemos, 

L.I.T


	2. Verdades

Summary: "Una estadía en un hotel puede conllevar a muchas cosas, eso lo descubrirán dos parejas, un antiguo amor y un amor escondido, renacerán después de mucho tiempo."

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco. Este fic se lo dedico a Atori-chan

Pairings: SASUSAKU y leve OrochiTsuna.

Advertencia: LEMMON Y LIME

**Recuerdos**

**By: L.I.T**

Y sin más empezó a besarle nuevamente, aunque esta vez los besos eran más desenfrenados y el chico al sentir que ya no podía más, empezó a dirigir su miembro a la entrada de la pelirrosa.

Un pequeño sollozo hizo que Sasuke no continuará con sus acciones. El pelinegro alzó su vista para encontrarse a una pelirrosa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sakura –llamó él

-Yo…-empezó a decir la chica

-¿No quieres llegar tan lejos? –cuestionó el moreno

-Yo quiero entregarme por primera vez al hombre con que me voy a casar, Sasuke-kun ese siempre ha sido mi ideal y mi sueño

-¿Y?

-Si me entrego a ti hoy me habré engañado y traicionado a mi misma –aclaró ella

El vengador le miro y en su rostro se denotaba la seguridad e incertidumbre ante aquellas palabras, él nunca creyó que la pelirrosa tuviera aquel anhelo, aunque realmente le agradaba.

-Y si –dijo de pronto el Uchiha

-¿Sí?

-¿Te casas conmigo? –murmuró con el rostro rojo

Sakura tardó en procesar la información, acaso había escuchado bien ¿Casarse con él?

-Lo haces solo para tener sexo verdad

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Lo hago porque quiero ser el primero, el último y el único

-Si aceptará a la proposición cómo sé que no me mientes –murmuró ella desconfiada

-Espera –dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo entre sus ropas para luego volver a la cama –Con esto te prometo que nos casaremos –musitó mientras le enseñaba un colgante

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la ninja intrigada

-Este colgante me lo dio mi madre un día antes de fallecer, ella me contó que cada miembro varón Uchiha tenía uno y se les daba desde temprana edad, por si encontraban a la mujer de su vida se lo dieran y con ello pactaran un futuro juntos.

-¿Te casarías conmigo aún sabiendo que soy molesta?

-Eres MI molestia –dijo él recalcando el MI

-Pero se lo tienes que dar a la mujer de tu vida no solo para prometer y no cumplir

-Creo que debes saber algo antes de sacar esa conclusión

-¿Qué?

-El día después de que mi clan fuera asesinado yo me iba a reunir con una "amiga", para mi ella era la más linda de la academia y me molestaba que la hirieran con bromas pesadas. El día que le conté a mi madre sobre la niña me miró con ojos emocionados y me entregó el colgante en forma de corazón y el símbolo Uchiha por dentro, diciéndome que yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-No entiendo

-Sakura yo a los 8 años estaba enamorado

-¿Qué? –dijo la chica asustada

-Cómo lo oyes, aunque creo que te sorprenderá saber de quién

-Ino

-Espera a que yo diga, no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo ¿Vale?

-Está bien

-Yo……estaba enamorado de ti –musitó sonrojado

-…-La pelirrosa no podía hablar

-Aunque luego del asesinato del clan decidí suprimir cualquier sentimiento, pero cuando formamos el equipo 7, aquel cariño que creí a ver enterrado volvió a surgir

-Entonces ¿por qué no me correspondiste el día de tu partida?

-Ya estaba cegado por el odio y por quererte de la forma como lo hago no me parecía justo arruinarte así

Sakura le miró a los ojos y supo que todo era cierto, así se acerco a los labios del pelinegro y le besó. Sasuke abrió sus ojos al verla hacer aquello y sin importar nada más puso de su parte, mientras tomaba a la pelirrosa y la recostaba de bajo él.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que su primer beso inicio, lo único que sabían era que odiaban el respirar y que amaban perderse en el otro. El pelinegro contemplo a la chica, quién tenía sus labios rojos por culpa de sus besos y sus mejillas con un leve tono carmín, sonrió al verla así, esa chica sin duda era una caja de sorpresas que gustoso investigaría.

Lentamente empezó a bajar por su cuello, repartiendo en el camino un sin número de besos. Baja por la clavícula de ella donde se entretuvo mordiendo y saboreando para llegar como última instancia a los apetitosos seños de ella. De reojo le miró esperando una negativa pero solo vio unos ojos ansiosos por lo que siguió con su cometido. Su boca bajo hasta el pezón del seno derecho el cual empezó a besar y morder como si su propia vida dependiera de ello mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre el otro acariciándolo. Cuando creyó suficiente la diversión en ese pecho paso ágilmente al otro brindándole las mismas caricias y besos que su contiguo había recibido no sin antes asegurarse que el otro no quedará olvidado lo empezó a acariciar también.

-Sasuke –gimió Sakura al estar sensible por las caricias que él le proporcionaba y conformarse acariciándolo por su cabello al cual en momento jalaba por la pasión que sentía al sentirlo hacer aquello.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que a sus 15 años ellos se explorarían así? Nadie la verdad, pero sobre todo quien imaginaría que Sakura Haruno la molesta y débil ex compañera del Uchiha fuera la primera que recibiera aquellas caricias de parte del chico. Quien supiera aquello creería que solo serían las invenciones de una tonta niña enamorada pero que equivocado y fuera de la realidad estaría.

Sakura tomó con sus manos el rostro del chico, se sentía en la gloria al sentirle besar sus senos pero realmente añoraba que la besará a los labios y aquel era su cometido. Así que sin esperar mucho lo beso mientras lograba que ambos cambiaran de posición, ahora era ella la que tomaba el control.

Ahora el turno le tocaba a la pelirrosa, quien empezó a dejar un camino de saliva desde la boca del chico hasta la parte inferior de su estómago. Dos veces hizo el mismo camino tanto de arriba hasta abajo como de abaja hasta arriba.

Pronto un bulto llamó la atención de la pelirrosa por lo que su mirada se enfocó ahí. Al principio se sonrojo al ver que era aquello pero su mirada ojijade se denotaba decidida, haría que el pelinegro suspirará por ella y por sus actos.

Lentamente fue acercando su mano hasta la gran erección de Sasuke. Vio como el chico siguió sus actos con la mirada y como al posar su mano sobre su pene cerró sus ojos. Sin esperar más tapujos empezó a deslizarla por toda la longitud del joven.

Sasuke se sentía morir con aquellas caricias pero se negaba a dejarla oír un suspiro de parte suya. Solo al sentir algo frío y húmedo lo soltó.

Sakura al comprobar que Sasuke hacia grandes esfuerzos para no gemir ante su tacto decidió hacer uso de algo más y que mejor que su boca. Así que lentamente empezó a dirigir el miembro del pelinegro hasta su boca y realizando un movimiento constante logró lo tan esperado.

-Sakura –empezó a decir él mientras intentaba sacar a la chica de aquel lugar hasta lograrlo

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? –dijo ella inocentemente

-Ven acá –le dijo mientras la tomaba y la ponía debajo suyo para empezar a besarla y lentamente adentrarse en ella

Sakura ahogo un grito al sentir como Sasuke se adentraba en ella de forma lenta hasta llegar una barrera que impedía seguir con su cometido. Ella inmediatamente supo de qué se trataba, era aquella pequeña piel llamada "hime" que la hacía ser virgen aún.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos mientras de una estocada pasaba aquella barrera. Sakura tembló entre sus brazos, sentía su cuerpo quebrarse en dos tras aquello pero los cálidos besos que el pelinegro le estaba dando empezaron a amortiguar aquel dolor.

-Lo siento –le dijo el chico al oído mientras delineaba la oreja con su lengua

-Mmm no te preocupes –espetó ella entrecortadamente mientras movía sus caderas haciendo una fricción placentera entre su cuerpo y el de él

Sasuke miró con placer a la joven que yacía debajo de él. Ella su molesta compañera se movía sabrosamente incitándolo a hacer un millón de ideas que pasaban por su mente para hacerla suya una y otra vez.

Así que decididamente detuvo el movimiento de la pelirrosa mientras con una sonrisa en su rostro empezaba con el vaivén de sus caderas, primero unos movimientos lentos y poco pasionales para que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión. Unos minutos después la empezó a penetrar fuertemente logrando que algunos gemidos salieran de su dulce boca.

En aquel cuarto solo se oían los gemidos de dos jóvenes que al fin encontraban en su acompañante algo que creían a ver perdido hace ya mucho tiempo.

Sasuke sintió como las paredes de Sakura empezaban a contraerse así que decidió aumentar la velocidad para llegar a la cima con la chica. Tras algunas estocadas mas sintió como su alma ascendía al cielo y luego caía nuevamente en la tierra. Con respiración agitada miró a la pelirrosa que estaba debajo de él y que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados intentando recuperar la respiración. Poso su frente sobre la de ella para que la joven abriera sus ojos y verle fijamente.

-Te quiero –le murmuró el chico mientras salía de ella y se recostaba a su lado

-Yo también te quiero Sasuke-kun –le exclamó ella mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del chico no sin antes tomar las sabanas de la cama y cubrir la desnudez de su cuerpo con ella.

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura abría lentamente sus ojos. Aún le parecía irreal lo que paso la noche anterior. Pero era real, ella estaba desnuda y un pelinegro que aún dormía le abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura. La pelirrosa sonrío para sí, Sasuke durmiendo parecía un ser indefenso, frágil y sereno, su rostro reflejaba paz. Se acerco a los labios del pelinegro y los beso. Sin más se soltó de su agarre para entrar al baño y cubrir su desnudez.

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

Sasuke abría sus ojos, sentía que algo o mejor dicho alguien le faltaba. Rasco sus ojos aún soñolientos para poder enfocar su vista pero nada. A largo su mano para tomar sus pantalones blancos que estaban entre sus cosas y sé levanto pero algo lo hizo sentarse de golpe nuevamente.

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

La joven Kunoichi de Konoha salía del baño vistiendo únicamente la camisa negra del Uchiha, la cual le tapaba unos diez centímetros más abajo del inicio de sus piernas. La chica al ponerse aquella prenda había sonreído, realmente le quedaba perfecta y aquel símbolo en su espalda le lucía, realmente esperaba cargarlo con orgullo dentro de poco tiempo y con aquellos pensamientos había dejado el baño.

Al levantar la vista para ver el moreno se quedo sorprendida al verle sin palabras pero aún así comiéndola con la mirada, así que se acerco a él.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun –le dijo mientras le besaba

-Buenos días

-¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bien –decía sin dejar de verla

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tienes mi camisa

-¿Te molesta?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Te ves demasiado apetecible –murmuró y luego intento besarla nuevamente

-Espera –le dijo Sakura mientras le tomaba el brazo izquierdo y lo alejaba por el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero preguntarte algo

-Hn

-No te enojes –comentó para luego besarlo rápidamente -¿Cuándo crees que dures en regresar a Konoha?

-No sé ¿Por qué?

-No quiero separarme de ti, además quiero volver a tenerte conmigo

-Yo… -dijo el chico dubitativo

-Sabes ya comprobé que el símbolo del clan Uchiha se ve bien en mi espalda –comentó ella algo orgullosa para cambiar el tema

-Tienes razón –comentó él alegre

-Entonces –musitó para regresar a la conversación pasada

-Dos años –contestó él con un suspiro

-¿Ah?

-Espérame dos años sino regreso en ese tiempo has tu vida al lado de alguien más, no la detengas por mí

-Si tengo que esperar 20 años por ti no me importaría, solo quiero tenerte conmigo

-Pero

-No hay pero alguno, yo soy la que decido

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos hasta

-Ups –comentó Sakura

-¿Qué sucede?

-No usamos protección

-¿Y?

-Podría estar embarazada

Los ojos del Uchiha brillaron, si la chica estuviera en estado sabría que lo esperaría y que su clan resurgiría antes de lo planeado.

-¿No te molesta?

-Para nada, al contrario me gusta la idea

-¿Por?

-Así se rectifica que eres mi mujer y quien te toque un pelo lo pagará muy caro

-Mmm –comentó la pelirrosa mientras le veía sonriente pero algo llegó a la mente de la pelirrosa o mejor dicho alguien.

-Tsunade-sishou

-Ahhh

-Hokage-sama debe de estar preocupada, no sabemos qué pasó luego de dejarle con Orochimaru –espetó con cara preocupada la pelirrosa

-Hn, tranquila no creo que "mi sensei" lo haya tocado, ya sabes yo creo que….

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

-Ahh que rico que dormí –decía una mujer rubia

La ojimiel trato de dar vuelta en la cama donde se encontraba pero algo se aferraba fuertemente de su cintura. Parpadeo rápidamente al recordar un sin número de imágenes que se reproducían en su mente, y con todo el valor del mundo alzó su rostro para encontrar a un hombre de largo cabello negro y piel muy pálida.

-Mierda, otra vez caí en sus encantos –se dijo mentalmente Tsunade

La Sannin de las babosas se reprendió por haber caído en aquellos brazos nuevamente, tras haber sufrido muchos años por su culpa. La rubia recordó su desenfrenado amor con el Sannin de las serpientes luego de que ambos dejaran la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Y es que en los escasos nueve meses que duró su "relación" no había noche que no lo hicieran. O algunas veces hasta luego de alguna de las comidas lo hacían. Y así su mente empezó a viajar a la noche anterior que aunque se negará había sido la mejor después de tanto tiempo.

Así Tsunade empezó a recrear los momentos que paso la noche anterior con su ex compañero de equipo.

_Orochimaru poco a poco se fue acercando a la rubia Hokage de Konoha, no sabía la razón pero deseaba tenerla una vez más entre sus brazos, oírla susurrar su nombre entre cada estocada, hacerla suya una y otra vez hasta el cansancio._

_Tsunade veía como su antiguo compañero de equipo poco a poco se acercaba a ella, sabía que debía de huir a sus recuerdos le jugarían una mala pasada pero sus pies no se movían y su corazón deseaba que el pelinegro se acercará más a ella y la tomará. Lo vio quedar frente suyo y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo._

_-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Tsunade-hime –exclamó él muy cerca de su oído_

_-…..-ella no logró articulizar palabra alguna solo se quedo mirándole _

_Sin previo aviso y con un solo movimiento Orochimaru poso sus labios sobre los de la rubia, robándole así un beso poco casto. Seguidamente la tomo fuertemente de con sus brazos y en un puff desapareció del lugar._

_Pronto ambos llegaron al cuarto que compartía la rubia con su discípula, la verdad a ninguno de los dos le importaba que estaban haciendo sus alumnos solo se dejaban llevar por la pasión descontrolada que nació en ellos tras tanto tiempo de verse nuevamente._

_No habían terminado de entrar a la habitación cuando Orochimaru se adentro en Tsunade sacándole un sonoro grito al verse invadida tan rápidamente._

_-Vamos hime disfruta –exclamó el pelinegro mientras aumentaba el ritmo frenéticamente _

_Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por ninguno de los dos Sannin que continuaron amándose como mucho tiempo atrás lo habían hecho._

Orochimaru empezó a abrir sus ojos tras una buena noche de sexo con la rubia, hacia demasiado tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y vaya que lo disfruto. Volteo su mirada hacia donde estaba la mujer y se sorprendió de verla ida en el techo.

-¿Sucede algo? –le cuestionó con voz seductora y melosa

-Me podrías soltar –exclamó la mujer de ojos color miel

El pelinegro acató las órdenes de su acompañante porque conocía muy bien el temperamento de ella. De pasó veía como la rubia se levantaba y buscaba sus cosas para salir de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

La Hokage de Konoha salió sin decir nada de la habitación y llamó a la puerta de la habitación al lado de la suya donde supuso que estaría su discípula.

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

Sasuke besaba a Sakura como si estuviera en sus últimos minutos de vida, se sentía tan necesitado de ella una vez más que no le importaría morir en sus brazos. Solo el sonido de la puerta los saco de su ensoñación.

-Sasuke-kun –murmuró ella entre el beso

-Hmph –le gruñó él

-Tenemos que ver quien es –exclamó la pelirrosa

Tras aquellas palabras el chico se levantó perezosamente de donde estaba y fue a abrir sin reparo alguno la puerta, deseaba espantar rápido a quien fuera que estuviera tras la misma.

Al abrir se encontró con una sorprendida e incrédula Tsunade quien lo miraba con ojos amenazadores.

-Llama a Sakura –exclamó fríamente

El chico accedió mudamente e ingreso nuevamente en la habitación donde minutos después apareció Sakura.

-Tsunade-sishou –musitó la chica sorprendida al ver a su maestra

-Nos vamos en media hora –soltó para luego perderse por el pasillo

Sakura accedió mientras entraba nuevamente y empezaba a tomar sus cosas bajo la atónita mirada de Sasuke.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó él

-Nos vamos –contestó ella

-Tan rápido

-Sí –le dijo con sus ojos rojos por intentar contener el llanto

El pelinegro solo la miró y decididamente se levantó para abrazarla –Recuerda que regreso en dos años y cuando llegue al fin estaremos juntos –exclamó seguro de lo que decía

-¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó ella esperanzada y con un brillo infinito en sus ojos color jade

-Es una promesa –pronunció para luego sellarla con un beso en los labios

Y tras aquellas palabras la chica dejo la habitación llevándose consigo el mejor regalo que le pudo haber dado el pelinegro; saber que el chico le quería desde hace mucho tiempo fue lo mejor que le había pasado desde la partida del mismo, de ahora en adelante velaría para que todo siguiera su rumbo y que pronto estuvieran nuevamente juntos.

**Fin**

Tras cinco meses sin actualizar acá está la continuación del fic, realmente no me apetece el final del mismo pero que puedo hacer, al menos el lemmon si lo hizo.

Espero que no lo vean tan espantoso como lo veo yo; realmente creo que perdí mi manera de escribir tras estar casi 4 meses sin hacerlo.

Sin más me despido, recordándoles que no presto mis fics para publicar en ningún otro sitio ni por ninguna otra persona que no sea yo.

Ja ne,

L.I.T


End file.
